Kevin Reynolds
Kevin Reynolds is a main character in Supernoobs. Role in the series He is a friend and teammate of Cami. Appearance Kevin has black curly hair that flicks upward in the front. He has a peach complexion and wears braces. He also wears a gray T-shirt with a black sweater over it, along with teal jeans and white trainers. Personality Kevin is the adventurous one of the Supernoobs. He is always ready for anything, but can at times come across as quite cowardly. He is known to be outspoken and usually carefree. He loves to play video games, paintball, and eat pizza with his friends. However he is very selfish and irresponsible and is considered to be the most selfish and irresponsible member of the Noobs as he often abuses the powers of his battleball for his own amusement and personal gain or makes suggestions that causes the Noobs to get into trouble. Because of this, Kevin is shown to have very poor decision making skills. Relationships Cami Stein Kevin is very good friends with Cami. Tyler Bowman Kevin and Tyler share a good friendship, they get along well and are quite competitive towards each other. Jennifer Shope Kevin and Shope share a good friendship, they are friendly towards each other. However, they often bicker mostly due to the fact that Shope does not trust him in his decision making skills as he had a huge track record of making bad decisions. It was implied that Kevin has a crush on Shope, he said he wants to marry her in Noob Coloured Glasses under the control of one of Mr.Wertz's evil mind controlling goggles. Theodore "Roach" Roachmont Kevin and Roach share a good friendship, they are quite the wild, troublesome pair when they're together as their personalities are alike. However their relationship can be strained at times as Roach sometimes feels that Kevin selfishly takes advantage of him. Jock Jockerson Kevin and Jock share a terrible relationship, Jock often bullies him but Kevin is known to stand up for himself occasionally. Memnock and Zenblock Kevin shares the most strained relationship with Memnock and Zenblock out of all the Noobs relationships with them. This strain is mostly due to Kevin's selfishness, irresponsibility, and terrible decision making skills as many of his antics often get Mem and Zen involved and fall victim to these antics. Because of this, Zen frequently gets very angry and strict at Kevin as he mostly sees Kevin as a liability to the Noobs and Mem often gets annoyed by Kevin's selfishness as well as Kevin once tried to cheat them into giving him another plant to take care of in "Noob Sitters" when he neglected to take care of his first plant only for him to drop and break his second plant in sarcastic spite towards them just to get Zen angry. Jessie Kevin's relationship with Jessie is a bit odd because Jessie has a one sided romance with Kevin with the side being on her side as she is obsessed with Kevin. However Kevin does not return those feelings and shows no interest in her while seeking to get away from her advances. The Incredibly Amazing Man Unlike the other Noobs who are rivals with the incredibly Amazing Man, Kevin's relationship with him is seen as the exact opposite and can be described as simple hero worship. Kevin became obsessed with The Incredibly Amazing man when they first met and even went as far as claiming that he is the Amazing Man's #1 fan, asked him to be his sidekick, and even helped him sell his merchandise, much to the chagrin of the other noobs. Powers & Abilities As the wielder of the red battle ball, Kevin's powers are limited to his imagination and the basic biology of life. Due to his power to transform, Kevin, along with Roach are basically the "brawn" of the Noobs as they mainly use their powers for physical combat. His primary powers include but are not limited to the following: *'Enhanced Durability': Like other superheroes he can sustain numerous blows. *'Limited Shapeshifting': Kevin's primary battle ball ability is the ability to transform himself into anyone or anything, including animals. However this power is limited as he can only transform into things that he has either seen or is familiar with, which are mostly animals. Despite this limitation, Kevin has the ability to enlarge and shrink his animal form as he enlarged himself when he transformed into a bulldog. He can even splice multiple animal parts during transformation to become a unique combination of multiple animals. *'Zoolingualism': In addition to transforming into animals, Kevin can also talk to animals, given that his transformations are the same species as the animals he transforms into. He can even command armies of multiple animals of the same species. *'Aquatic Respiration': Kevin has the ability to breathe underwater but he can only use this ability when he transforms into certain animals such as fish, meaning that this ability is locked until he transforms into animals that are aquatic. Weaknesses *'Shellfish Allergy' - He is known to be helpless against virus-infected crustaceans, when upon physical contact results to an allergic reaction. Kevin's limitations of the shapeshifting abilities are his primary weakness as he could only transform into things that he has seen or understood as he couldn't transform into any of the animals in the space zoo when he and the Noobs were captured by the zoo keeper. Kevin's constant abuse of his battle ball powers are another weakness as he constantly misuses it for his own amusement and personal gain, making it more likely to malfunction on him. Kevin's abilities to shapeshift also have its downsides as Kevin risks being stuck in whatever he transforms forever if his battle ball malfunctions on him while he is transformed or if he loses his battle ball while he is transformed. In either case, Kevin has up to three hours to either fix or reclaim his battle ball or else his DNA will permanently alter him into the form he has changed into as he can only stay in a transformed state as long as he likes if he keeps his fixed battle ball with him as such a situation happened to him in "Your Noob" which he was able to successfully resolve. Kevin also occasionally transforms into animals that he does not intend to transform into and he sometimes even accidentally and unintentionally transforms himself when he does not want to on occassion. Kevin's selfishness and poor decision making skills are other weaknesses to consider as his constant selfish desires and tendency to make bad decisions often get himself, the Noobs, and Memnock and Zenblock in serious trouble. Trivia *It may become a running gag in the series that his home or family will never be shown. *It seems to be a running gag that Kevin constantly needs to be told to use his battleball appropriately. *Kevin encourages the "boys can't hit girls" social policy, as evident in Superdoods!. *Kevin's voice is the most frequently modulated of the characters, having his voice modulated higher for when he transforms into small animals, and lower when he turns huge or is wearing his voice modulating helmet, as seen in How to Use Your Noob. *Kevin bares a resemblance to Beast Boy from Teen Titans, for they share the ability to shapeshift into animals. *He is allergic to shellfish. * Kevin is one of four main characters to so far not have an official love interest with the others being Shope, Memnock, and Zenblock. However, Jessie has a one sided crush on him and Kevin is implied to have a crush on Shope as he stated in "Noob Coloured Glasses" that he hoped to marry Shope someday while under mind control from Mr. Wertz's goggles [[Category:Heroes] Category:Male